Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3 Draft 2
by TheDigiShack
Summary: Four Years After Dr. Robotnik's Defeat, Sonic And The Freedom Fighter Have Been Disbanded. Learning Of Snively's Survival, Sonic's Adventurous Flame Is Rekindled In His Heart, How Far Will Sonic Be Pushed And What Painful Truth Will He Discover?


Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Season #:03

Episode #:01

Episode Title:(Working Title) "New Mobius, Old Evil"

Showers of thunderous explosions erupt through the night skies, seaming with beautiful colors of joy and happiness. A loud and roaring cheer is heard throughout the brightened heavens. Looking down upon the newly rebuilt buildings of the great metropolis formerly known as Mobious. This city, New Mobious, has finally been remade from the ruins of the old Mobious and the evil Robotnik's Robotropolis with the aide of all the worlds now disbanded Freedom Fighters.

Encircled by large cloaked defensive structures and towering apartment buildings. Lying at the center of the a beautiful and elaborate structure stands as the capital building and palace for the newly appointed ruler, Queen Sally Acorn. The fireworks mirror off of the gleaming silver roof of this gorgeous castle. Started earlier that evening, the result of a great festival, the fireworks are dedicated to the evil times endured and the freeing of the world from the clutches of the evil Dr. Robotnik.

A powerful and uplifting voice is spread throughout the city, with the help of a large speaker system of course, as the crowds gathered around the capital building begin to quiet down. The voice from non-other than the young queen of herself, addresses the crowd with a joyous and celebratory tone.

"Ladies and gentleman, please continue your celebrations of our newly built home and the fourth anniversary of our second Independence Day!"

It was true it has been four years to the day that, the then Princess, Sally and her beloved friend Sonic the Hedgehog used the legendary power stones to annihilate Dr. Robotnik and his doomsday machine. Knothole was now a monument and memorial to the Freedom Fighters and the void has been sealed permanently by the wishes of Naugus and King Acorn.

The queen stood listening and watching the crowds continue their celebrations before turning to the open doorway and slowly walked through followed by her personal guards and advisors.

"They all seem so happy."

Sally addresses one of her advisors; suddenly she is interrupted by a very familiar blue hedgehog sitting on a nearby window seal.

"Well Sal, why shouldn't they be?"

Slightly annoyed with Sonics tone of arrogant questioning she quickly responds.

"They are happy because they know Robotnik is gone and we have rebuilt our city. They have however, along with yourself it seems, forgotten the fact that Snively's body was never found among the rubble and debris."

Sonic slowly rises to his feet atop the window seal and turns his back to the queen.

Speaking softly and barely loud enough for Sally to hear him, Sonic retaliates in a condescending voice.

"Remember 'Princess', I was not the only one controlling the 'Power Stones' that destroyed the 'Doomsday Machine'. The responsibility lies at your own feet as well."

With that said he jumps from the window and disappears into the darkness. Thinking about Sonics words, Queen Sally doesn't hear her hand-maiden Cherry come in.

Cherry, a young two tailed fox with a light cherry colored fur, addresses the queen and awaits a response.

"Lady Sally?"

After about 30 seconds or so Sally finally acknowledges her,

"Yes Cherry, what is it?"

With large smile on her face as she always has she gingerly asks to the queen.

"Ms. Sally, I was told that Mr. Sonic was here, was Miles here as well?"

A slightly darker red color formed on Cherry's cheeks as she awaited a response with her small ears pointed straight up. It seemed obvious to Sally that every time Cherry would hear or speak the name of the young Miles Prower, aka. Tails, she would always be even happier than normal.

"Sorry Cherry, Tails wasn't with Sonic tonight."

Queen Sally lightly says so not to disappoint her hand-maiden to much. Cherry's ears folded down a little and she looked down at her feet before perking back up to speak again with the queen.

"That's fine Ms. Sally, Is there anything that I can do for you before I leave for the night?"

Sally, confused, looks at Cherry in response.

"I thought that you lived in the castle now Cherry, don't tell me you are still living alone in your hut at Freedom Lake."

Cheery replies to the queen with her cheeks again turning darker shade of red.

"Yes Ms. Sally, I still live there but I am not always alone. Mr. Sonic and Miles come to visit me there when they are training."

Sally just smiles at tells the cheerful young fox that she can go home now. Cherry jumps into the air and spins her two tails as she descends back to the ground, obviously taking lessons form Tails.

"When you see Tails again Cherry, tell him to come and join us for dinner one night."

Sally tells to the excited little fox.

"Oh yes Lady Sally, I will invite him. Should I invite Mr. Sonic as well?"

After pondering the young fox's question for a moment she decides she has gotten tired of Sonics accusations.

"No Cherry, I do not care for Sonics company for the dinner."

Cherry nods her head in acknowledgement but on her face you could tell her innocent smile had faded. She had always loved to hear her queen speak of all of her adventures with her beloved friend Mr. Sonic.

It brings tears to her eyes when she hears Sally talking about Sonic in this way, knowing that the two of them at least used to be in love with each other. For some reason Sonic and Sally have begun to fall apart from each other, nobody really knows why, there has been fingers pointed to both sides but no one dares to ask either of them.

"Goodnight Ms. Sally."

Cherry says as she closes the door to the queens chamber. She leaves the castle and returns to her small hut that lays on the banks of the wondrous Freedom Lake. Freedom Lake is all that stands between the west side of the city and the Death Sands desert.

Death Sands desert was always filled with violent storms of just sand cyclones and acid rain. City scientists say it is the remaining remnants of Robotnik's toxic experiments. The outskirts of the desert are lined with large craters and what looks like debris from a number of old robots and S.W.A.T. bots.

This Desert Sands are off-limits to New Mobius citizens, however once and a while a familiarly hedgehog and two-tailed fox are seen fighting in the craters, and sometimes even creating more.

"NOW TAILS, COME AT ME!"

Sonic, the hyperactive blue hedgehog, yells into the air in no specific direction. About ten seconds after voicing his challenge to the sand filled skies a yellow streak flies in at near super-sonic speeds. Sonic catches the blur out of the corner of his eye and quickly turns to dodge it.

The blur again disappeared into the sandstorm. Sonic regains his stance and listens for any sign of where the streak would pop out again. Suddenly he is thrown face first into the sands beneath his feet. The yellow blur stops spinning and is reveals to be the young fox, Miles Prower.

"I GOT YA SONIC!, I FINNALY GOT YA!"

The young Tails celebrates jumping off of his blue half buried friend. Sonic lifts his head out of the sand and spits out a ton of sand.

"I forgot that you could fly."

Tails burst out laughing when he sees Sonics face covered in a thick crust of sand. Sonic gets up and shakes off most of the sand and gravel. He walks over to now rolling-in-laughter Tails and slams his fist into the top of his head burring his face in the sand.

"Laugh at that yellow boy."

Tails lifts his head out of the sand which is covered like Soincs was just moments ago. Tails looks up at his blue instructor and suddenly burst out in more laughter. Sonic just looks at him for a second and starts laughing with him.

After about five or so hours of training the two exhausted fighters decide to call it a night.

"Hey Sonic, how close was I to breaking the she sound barrier today?"

Tail's ask his best friend while the two are walking towards the Prower house. Sonic looks down at his two-tailed friend then looks up into the sky and responds in a teaching type of voice.

"Oh, I don't know Tails, maybe about five or less miles from it."

Tails jumps up in joy and slams his head into a tree limb when hears Sonic say how close he was to being as fast as he was. All Sonic could do was laugh at his yellow little friend.

Suddenly stops laughing, focuses eyes into the darkness, and then jumps out of the way of something flying past him.

"Tails, It's one of Snivel's bots! Eyes and ears open!"

Tails recovers from his bout with the tree limb, quickly rolls behind the tree, and pulls out his version of NICHOLE. He pulls out his sensor and scans the darkened environment for any signs of the bot.

"SONIC! I CAN'T FIND IT! I THINK IT'S A SONIC BOT! TOP SPEED MACH THREE!"

Tails yells to Sonic as he recites the information from memory and puts away his scanner in his backpack. Just as he closes his pack he is forced to dodge the bot. The high-speed bot flies through the tree Tails was hiding behind and continues on its course towards Sonic.

Sonic again dodges it by ducking below it and runs towards Tail's backpack. Grabbing the backpack Sonic reaches into it and pulls out a small version of a power ring then tosses the bag to Tails as he flies past him.

"Alright! It's my turn now Snively. This one won't get away."

Sonic raises the small golden ring up into the air and activates its power. From the small ring comes an explosion of light and energy, lighting the whole area around them. He then grasps the ring in his right hand and the glowing ring gets even brighter, even gleaming through Sonics glove covered hand. Sonic closes his eyes and absorbs the energy from the ring and quickly reopens them with a light orange glow to them.

"Let's juice."

Sonic immediately runs in the direction the bot had gone jumps into the air and starts spinning at supersonic speeds. After building up all of his rotation he descends at great speeds towards the bot that has been revealed by the glowing ring. The bot quickly dodges Sonics attack and causes him to dive directly into the earth bellow.

* * *

All I Have So Far. Please Comment On The Progression And Over All Flow Of This Story.

Thank You For Reading,

Anthony A. Watts

(336)870-7505


End file.
